


The kiss at the beginning

by elvishhhhhhh



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 18:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvishhhhhhh/pseuds/elvishhhhhhh
Summary: Something happened after the moment kogami shot makishima.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction is very special for me, because its original language is Chinese and it was translated by my friend Yuu. Without her amazing translaion, I guess I can never get the chance to share my work with English speakers. Anyway, hope you can enjoy it and also hope one day I can write something for kou&maki directly in English :)
> 
> The original source: http://alongside07.lofter.com/post/1d3a629d_b8d5b3c  
> Translated by @Yuu from 偽人間 (谌优) and double checked by kim

A sharp but heavy loud noise, without a silencer, sound like a scream from the machine. Birds were frightened, covering up half of the sky just like dark clouds. 

The night fell,sunset was dropping slowly.

Makishima fell down just before him. He still had the feeling of pushing against the back of the head with his revolver. The long, white-colored hair should feel soft if he touches. The appearance of this philosopher always brings people much illusion. Kogami traced him, had been worrying about what if he cannot kill him to death.

Now he can forget all about that. An obsessed, rigid thought told him that he had to do so. He could say he had considered everything he could,but nothing indeed. Shinya Kogami’s whole life was separated by this sound of revolver, by this comma. His life in the ministry of welfare, before this comma, could be blowed away to disappear finally, ready for him to move on.

He could feel the blood on Makishima’s body—the blood covering up his face and the back of his head. Not only his blood, but also blood from Kogami, splashed on his shirt while they were fighting. They were never the same, he could smell the difference, heavy odor of iron rust, creamy, disgusting texture. Like the man lying here had ever said, Kogami is a hound, thoroughly.

Under the impact of firing from a short distance, he guessed Makishima’s face was probably destroyed, even the joint of his right hand still felt paralyzed by the recoil of that revolver—it was the first time he had ever used an old-fashioned weapon like that. Of course, he should not bother by the pair of gold-colored eyes any more. This made him feel peaceful, but made him anxious at the same time.

When they were both alive, alive and alert, Kogami definitely would not hug the man he hated so much so tight like this. Makishima’s body was nearly going to be embed into his, just like the soul. In a season cold like this, Makishima was still wearing not much. His body temperature dropped rapidly. Once more it gave Kogami the feeling of life when he has killed someone.

It was just the beginning. There should be more opportunities to grab lives from others in the future as he could see.

He buried his head into Makishima’s shoulder, kissed his hair.

At that time, what Kogami was hugging was the other piece of his soul, which remained silence. The man that was beautiful and indifferent, neither talked to him nor made a single noise. He was lying there, silently, turned the page from daytime to night hours with Kogami, turned the page of their lives.

This was only a tiny piece of the whole world. If morning never brightens up, if tomorrow never arrives, then they can remain in this place, in the place where they were separated by death but still close to each other, together with the remain of time, even the remain of that bullet.

Unfortunately, it was still too early to be the end of the story. The relationship between him and Makishima used to be, and would forever be a paradox that could never be explained.

Ex-enforcer stood up and left, walking towards the place where the light disappeared.


End file.
